TFA I'm a girl now!
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: TFA an allspark fragment has turned Optimus into a girl and it is permanent. Sentinel comes clean with Ultra Magnus about Arche 7 and is no longer sub commander and has to stay on earth with Optimus and her crew. Soon the two of the fall in love. Can't give anymore spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_TFA Optimus is turned into a girl by an allspark fragment. Sentinel and Optimus fall in love. Soon Blackarachina finds out and thinks there might be a way to change her back to Elita one._

Chapter 1 From a he to she

Optimus and his crew were in the middle of getting an allspark fragment. Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime and Jazz were helping. Sentinel was having trouble pulling it out. Optimus saw the fragment was looking a little unstable. "Sentinel look out!" He said. He pushed Sentinel out of the way. The fragment absorbed into his body there was a flash and he passed out.

"Optimus Prime!" Ultra Magnus said.

"He saved me." Sentinel said picking himself up. He began to think his old friend wasn't that bad anymore.

Ratchet ran over to check on Optimus. He was shocked. "Hey there something you bots got to see to believe!" Ratchet said.

They came over along with Sari and saw that Optimus was no longer a male autobot but was now a _ **female!**_ Everyone was shocked.

"Let's get her to the ship to make sure she's alright." Ultra Magnus said.

Once on the Steelhaven Ratchet looked over Optimus to make sure she was alright. Ratchet came out. "She's fine but according to my scans she is permanently female so she has to be briefed on things about being a female transformer." Ratchet said.

"Really?" Sari asked.

"Really." Ratchet said.

"You know young organic before the great wars male and female transformers who were married would well um do something make new transformers." Ultra Magnus said.

"You mean you guys were able to have babies?" Sari asked.

"If that is what you humans call your infants yes. Our infants are called sparklings. So how do you humans produce young?' Ultra Magnus asked. Sari whispered in his audio. "That is very similar and just like you humans it's the girls who bear the young." Ultra Magnus said.

They heard a groan. "Sounds like she's waking up." Ratchet said. He went to check on her.

"What happen to me?" She asked. "What's with my voice?" She asked. She saw her body. "I've become a girl?" She squeaked.

"Yes you did we don't why but I heard legends that the allspark does changes like this for a reason and they can be permanent and my specail scanner showed what happened to you is permanent so you have to get use to being a girl. I will also show you a video briefing you about female transformer things." Ratchet said.

"Okay," Optimus said.

There was knock on the door. "Come in." Ratchet said.

Sentinel walked in. "What do you want?" Ratchet asked him.

"I just want to talk to Optimus." Sentinel said.

"Go ahead I'm all ears." She said.

"I want to thank you for helping me. I was surprised after all I was so mean to you for so long. Why did you do it?" Sentinel asked.

"Well I could see you needed help and even though we have stressed friendship I still want to help you." Optimus said.

"Let's bury the hatchet." Sentinel said.

"Looks like you let that old grudge go finally." Optimus said.

"Yes, I guess I should have not of let you take all the heat for my little mistake I'm going to tell Ultra Magnus the truth." Sentinel said.

"But Sentinel you could be stripped of your rank and kicked out of the elite guard." Optimus said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides if it does happen I deserve it." He said.

Sentinel went to Ultra Magnus and told him the whole truth. It was his idea to go to Arche 7 and how Optimus tried to stop him and Elita one but they wouldn't listen and it was all his fault. "Well Sentinel Prime I will call the high council and tell them this information and will talk it over and tell you our decision." Ultra Magnus said.

After debating with high council Ultra Magnus came out. "Sentinel prime, you are hereby no longer sub commander. You will formally apologize to Optimus and the council thinks that you should stay here on earth and live with Optimus prime and her crew and learn from them and you are no longer eligible for Magnus. Now I must tell Optimus prime what the council said for her." Ultra Magnus said.

Sentinel sighed. "Well looks like you and boss bot will be hanging out for a long time." Bumblebee said.

"Yep and I deserved the punishment I got." Sentinel said.

"I'm glad you patched thing up with OP, SP." Jazz said.

In the med bay. Ultra Magnus walked in. "Optimus prime after Sentinel told us what had really happened the council believed that you were honorable to take all the heat for your friend and you are now part of the elite guard now. They heard about what happened to you and they think you will be the first female Magnus." Ultra Magnus said.

"Really?" Optimus asked.

"Really further more Sentinel prime has been assigned to stay on earth with you and be co-commander of your crew and he has to learn from you and your crew and all of you will handle the allspark fragments and stop the Decepticons on earth. I hope you're okay with that." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes I am me Sentinel had just buried the hatchet." Optimus said.

"That's good to hear." Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus was cleared and came out of the med-bay with an elite guard symbol. Sentinel, Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl walked off the ship. They made it to the plant.

Optimus lead Sentinel to the place that will be his room. "This will be your room Sari is living with us. We will show you that not all organic life is bad. All earth organics are harmless to us." Optimus said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sentinel asked.

"Positive." Optimus said.

A mouse ran out. Sentinel looked at. "Well that one didn't look too dangerous." He said.

"Of course not it's a mouse one of the most harmless creatures." She said.

"You know I think I could get use to organics." He said.

"Glad to hear it. I'll let you get settled." Optimus said and left.

Sentinel got comfortable in his room. He began to think Optimus was rather pretty and that she was sweet and funny. He was wondering why he was thinking that. It must be because Optimus was a girl now. That must be it. He had to get use to the fact his friend Optimus was now girl. He had to and he would.

Optimus began to think Sentinel was rather handsome and that he was strong and brave. She was wondering why she was thinking like this is because she was girl now? It must be. She knew she had to get use to being a girl. She knew she had to and she would.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 We belong together

Sentinel decided to take a big step forward and take Sari for a drive. Then who should appear but Professor Princess. Sentinel transformed. "That kid really is a pain." Sentinel said.

"I know." Sari said.

Then Professor Princess covered Sentinel with pink and yellow paint. "Ah gross!" Sentinel said.

"I say that improves your looks." Professor Princess said.

Luckily for Sentinel Optimus and the rest of the gang came to assist. Professor Princess was arrested. "Look at me I'm a mess!" Sentinel said.

"Don't worry not the first time this has happened luckily I know how to clean off that paint." Ratchet said.

Sentinel got cleaned off. Optimus came in. "Looks like the paint is all off." She said.

"Thanks for noticing." Sentinel said.

"So how about we go to the park?" She said.

"Okay." He said.

They made it to the park. There was all kinds of organic life. A butterfly landed right on Sentinel's face. "Is this one dangerous?" He asked.

"No, it is one of the most harmless. In other words it won't hurt you and I think it likes you." Optimus told him.

"It tickles." Sentinel said. Then the butterfly flew off. "There it goes." He said.

Sentinel and Optimus began to talk. Soon everything was pretty much patched up between them. "You know Optimus I've always been jealous of you no matter where you go people respect you. But all I do is make a fool out myself or get scolded or mess things up and make people not like me." Sentinel said.

"You know Sentinel respect isn't just given to you it has to be earned. In order to get respect you have to respect others." Optimus said.

"I think I'll try that." Sentinel said.

Soon they found themselves watching the sunset. They were holding hands before they knew it.

Soon the two them began going out together more and more often.

Then they encounter Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia soon sees Optimus' change and thinks there might be a way to change her back. Optimus apologizes for not telling Sentinel about Elita one aka Blackarachnia. Sentinel claims it's okay she was just trying to protect him. They encountered Meltdown. They managed to save Blackarachnia from Meltdown and took her back to the plant.

After getting scanned her. Ratchet discovered how to cure her. "Just need a little of her cyber venom, with shot of allspark energy and a blast from my emp generator. That should do the trick." Ratchet said. They did what they should and soon Blackarachnia turned back to normal. She was Back to Elita one.

The Elite guard heard of this and sent a ship out to get her. She was about to board the ship. "See you two later." She told Sentinel and Optimus.

"Yes see you." Sentinel said.

"Looks like the three friends are back together." Optimus said.

The other two had to agree. They put their hands together. Elita saw how much the new girl Optimus and Sentinel prime had become they were almost boyfriend girlfriend. "Looks like a match made in heaven." Elita said.

Sentinel he was blushing when talking to Optimus. Optimus she was smiling while blushing. Sentinel knew Elita was right. But there has to be a reason why the allspark made Optimus a girl.

Later that night while Optimus was sleeping he found out the reason he was made into a girl. Sentinel had a similar dream.

Optimus' dream.

 _Optimus saw a vision of Primus next the allspark. "Why did the allspark turn me into a girl?" She asked._

 _"Because you were suppose to be born as girl. But a twisted being that didn't want that to happen the demon that guards Megatron heard of female Autobot which was you would lead to Megatron's ultimate defeat. So it changed the sex chromosome and made you a boy. I intend for you and your crew to find the allspark and have disperse and one of the fragments to restore your true gender. I also know that you have specail match. I will enter his dreams and tell him." Primus said._

 _"Thank you some much for this information bye!" Optimus said._

 _""Farewell!" Primus said._

Sentinel's dream.

 _Sentinel prime saw a vision of Primus next to the allspark. "Is there a reason all of this is happening?" Sentinel asked._

 _"Yes, Optimus was supposed to be a girl from birth but a demon that guards Megatron heard of this female Autobot going by the name Optimus would lead to Megatron's ultimate defeat. So he changed him into a boy before he was born. So the allspark returned Optimus to her true gender. Everything that happened to Optimus and you was according to my plan. I know for fact before you two were born that you two were the perfect match. I can see you two are falling deeply in love. I matched you two together. I know for a fact your love will grow stronger. You two were meant to be together. You two are going to spend your lives together. There is more to you two's lives but this is good place to stop." Primus said._

 _"Thank you Primus I will cherish her for the rest of my days." Sentinel said._

 _"I know you will." Primus said._

 _"Bye," Sentinel said._

 _"Farewell" Primus said._

Soon the bots find out Sari is techno-organic. She is half human and half Cybertronian. They knew they had to get through to Cybertron some how and warn them about Longarm.

Optimus and Sentinel began going on more dates. Soon Sentinel picked out a ring. This wasn't just any ring it was an engagement ring. He just loved Optimus so much that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Sentinel walked into the base. He saw Optimus. "Optimus you want to go on a picnic?" He asked.

"Sure of course." She said.

Optimus packed a nice lunch for them. She hope Sentinel would like it. They went out to the park.

They found a nice spot. They set things up and began to enjoy their lunch. Optimus saw captain Fanzone. "Hi captain Fanzone." She said.

"Hi there I have to get going there is something I got to check out." He said and left.

"Okay see you later." Sentinel called.

"I'm very proud of you looks like you have gotten over your fear of organics." Optimus said.

"Thanks Optimus." He said and began to dig through his pockets looking for the ring. He found it and pulled out the box. Sentinel got on one knee and looked at Optimus. "Optimus, we've together for a while and I love you. Will you marry me?" Sentinel asked.

Optimus gasped. She felt tears coming to her optics. "YES!" She said. All the people at the park clapped. Sentinel placed the ring one Optimus' left finger.

The bots at the plant heard the news they were happy for them. They saw how much Sentinel had changed. The two of them were so happy.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 together forever

Today the bots met the new sub commander of the Autobots. Highhorse prime he was an even bigger jerk than Sentinel was. He even began to flirt with Optimus. Optimus should him her engagement ring. "I'm engaged!" She said.

"To who?" Highhorse asked.

Sentinel came up. "To me!" Sentinel growled.

"Why marry the big chinned loser?" Highhorse asked.

"Because we known each other a long time and we love and care about one another. He even let go something he held against me before I changed." Optimus said.

"Oh I heard of you. You were that Prime that turned into a girl. You're even cuter than I ever imagined." Highhorse said getting close. Optimus slapped him. "Hey what was that for?" He asked.

"I'm not interested I love Sentinel and I'm engaged to him and the two of us are getting married no matter what." Optimus said.

"Fine there are plenty of girls one Cybertron who want to go out with me!" Highhorse said.

Soon they got word that Ultra Magnus had been attacked. "Is he?" Optimus asked.

"He's in recovery lucky for him a soldier heard the commotion and attacked the attacker before more serious damage could be done. The medics say he's going to be laid up for at least a month. The doctor's told us he's a lucky bot and he will make a full recovery." Cliffjumper said.

"That's good to hear. We captured some of Megatron's top soldiers that were on earth." Sentinel said.

"Great, it's about time for good news. So whose the hero bot?" Cliffjumper asked.

"His name is Prowl." Optimus said.

"That's right he did a good job." Sentinel said.

"I will note that." Cliffjumper said. Cliffjumper then noticed the ring on Optimus' finger. "Optimus is that ring for what I think it is? I heard you and Sentinel were dating are two?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes Cliffjumper Sentinel and I are getting married." Optimus said.

"Congratulations you two." Cliffjumper said.

"Thanks." Optimus said.

"I will tell Ultra Magnus and the high council. It's been awhile since we had a Cybertronian wedding." Cliffjumper said.

"Okay." Sentinel said.

Cliffjumper signed off.

Megatron was finally defeated and was arrested. Prowl unfortunately gave up his spark to save his friends. Everyone returned to Cybertron. Everyone cheered at the return of the heroes.

Soon they began to plan and get ready for Optimus and Sentinel's wedding.

A few days later they said the big "I do." Everyone cheered. Sentinel and Optimus were so happy. They knew some day they would have a nice family.

To be continued.


End file.
